


White Hair

by Nospringonions



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nospringonions/pseuds/Nospringonions





	White Hair

“Ah!” Chizuru exclaimed in surprise suddenly, her fingers stopped running through her husband’s hair.

“What is it, Chizuru?” Souji asked, opening his eyes to look up at his wife. He was actually drifting off to sleep while lying on Chizuru’s comfortable lap and enjoying the soothing feeling of her fingers caressing his hair and gently massaging his scalp. They were relaxing under a tree enjoying the afternoon breeze.

“You have a few strands of white hair, Souji-san!” Chizuru announced excitedly. Her wide smile quickly evolving into giggles.

Souji smiled indulgently at his wife before reaching up a hand to touch her flowing long hair.  
“I noticed you have some too, though they might just be from the sun’s reflection. But I don’t think it’s another fury symptom, it’s been too long since we last shown any signs at all,” he said.

“No, of course it’s not a fury symptom, you silly,” Chizuru chided in a happy tone before continuing excitedly, “it makes me happy to see white hairs on our heads now because it means we’re growing old together!”

Souji blinked up at her before breaking into a wide grin. “Yes, you’re right. I hope we’ll get to grow more white hairs together from now on, Chizuru.”

“And I hope we’ll get to see more wrinkles too. I especially like the ones at the corner of your eyes. The ones you have when you smile and laugh,” Chizuru replied as she tenderly touched her husband’s face.

Souji looked deeply into her eyes and smiled serenely. His hand moved to hold the back of her head before gently pulling it down towards him where his lips met hers in a soft kiss.

“I’m really happy to grow old with you, Chizuru,” Souji whispered as he pulled away from their kiss.

“Me too,” Chizuru nodded, her cheeks were dusted pink.

“Hmm, how about giving your husband a proper reply instead of just a ‘me too’? After all these years you’re still too shy to express your feelings clearly?” he teased.

The blush in Chizuru’s face quickly gave way into a playful smile. “I want to grow old with you too, Souji-san. I hope to be blessed with the time to see your hair slowly turning white, and more wrinkles sprinkling your face.”

Souji beamed hearing his wife’s confession and he opened his mouth to reply, but she stopped him.

“Wait, I’m not finished yet! I also want to see you grow so old that your white hair starts falling. It’ll be so cute to see you going bald! And your face and hands will be heavily lined with wrinkles and creases. Hmm, do you think you could grow a paunch too to complete the look?” Chizuru guffawed, her body shaking with glee.

Souji shot up into a sitting position with surprised embarrassment. “Hey!” He wanted to protest more but was rendered speechless by the image of him that his wife had just painted.

He saw her laughing freely and decided that he would graciously let her win this time. He could always get her next time. He sent up a silent prayer that there would still be many more next times. Afterall, their hairs had yet to turn all white now.


End file.
